Ngajak Ribut
by Akiyama Kaira
Summary: "Iih, ngajak ribut semua deh!" Pekik Uruha kesal sambil meninju bantalnya. the GazettE. Uruha birthday Fanfic yang telat T0T Humor, Friendship. RnR?


**Ngajak Ribut  
><strong>

**Uruha Birthday Fanfic  
><strong>

**=XxX=**

Title : Ngajak Ribut [Uruha Birthday Fanfic *telaaaattt!*]

Author : Akiyama Kaira

Fandom : the GazettE

Genre : Humor, Friendship

Disclaimer : Semua pemain yang ada di sini bukanlah milik saya, saya bukan mereka dan mereka bukan siapa - siapa saya. Just for fun, ngga usah dianggep serius, OK? ^-^

Chara : Uruha, Aoi, Reita, Ruki, Kai (the GazettE) Shou, Saga, Hiroto, Tora, Nao (Alice Nine)

Warning : Isi fic ngajak ribut! Jangan dibaca kalo anda pecinta kedamaian!

**=XxX=**

CLIIINGG~

Senyum jelas terpancar di wajah Uruha pagi itu. Pagi ketika ia menginjak usia 30 tahun. 9 Juni 2011. 30 tahun, yaaayy~

Pii.. Pii.. Pii..

Uruha menekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya. Ternyata tengah malam teman - temannya mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Woohoo~ Dan sekarang ia memutuskan buat membalas mereka cukup dengan ucapan "Arigato~ （≧▽≦） Aku senang sekali~ ヾ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ"

"Huaaaaahh~" Ia meregangkan ototnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang lagi. Ada satu hal yang akan menjadi agendanya hari ini : membaca fanmail.

"URUHAAAA!" Terdengar suara Kai menggedor - gedor pintu kamar pemuda berwajah cantik tersebut. Tunggu, Kai? Bagaimana bisa dia seenaknya masuk rumah orang dan menggedor -gedor kamar si pemilik rumah?

"Iya, iya aku datang, Kai~" Jawab Uruha sungkan lalu membuka pintu kamar itu. "Ada apa?"

"'Ada apa'? Kau santai sekali menanyakan 'Ada apa'! Ayo cepat bersiap! Hari ini kita latihan dadakan!" Perintah sang leader. Finally, hari itu sepertinya Uruha terpaksa harus menunda agendanya untuk membaca fanmail. Ulang tahun yang sibuk~

.

.

"Happy birthday, Uru-chaaaann~ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ" Begitulah keramaian yang ada di studio the GazettE begitu Uruha dan Kai masuk.

"Ne, Mama kita makin tuaa~" Ledek Ruki.

"Cih, diam kau chibi." Ujar Uruha kesal. Ia tahu, sebenarnya mereka cuma mau kumpul - kumpul gaje aja. Atau mungkin mereka mau bikin Uruha miskin hari ini dengan memintanya makan dimana - mana. "Mana kado-ku?"

"Ha? Kado?" Aoi mengangkat alisnya. "Kau kan sudah 30 tahun, Uruha!"

"Apaaaa? Tapi Reita aja kemarin dapet sekardus KitKat, kok!" Protes Uruha kesal.

"Reita kan belum dewasa.." Jawab Aoi kalem.

"Iya, gue kan belom dewasa, ohoho~ v^0^v" Reita nari - nari geje di depan Uruha.

"Cih, ngajak ribut lu!"

"Woohoo~ Uruha marah~ Ne, coba liat fanmail, deh! Kemarin aku dapet 165.789 buah! ^0^ Kalo bisa nandingin, kukasih hotpants model terbaru, deh~" Goda Reita nakal.

"Ih, ngga level!" Pekik Uruha lalu pergi dari studio.

.

.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Uruha mengetukkan jari telunjuknya bosan. Sekarang ia ada di cafetaria. Niatnya mau sambil minum, tapi ternyata uang yang dia bawa cuma cukup buat beli air putih sama permen dikit. Jiaaahh~

Beberapa menit kemudian, Uruha baru menyadari kalau ia membawa laptop dan di cafetaria itu ada hotspot unlimited *alah*.

[Uruha 's POV]

"FANMAIL!" Seruku senang lalu meraih laptop dan membuka alamat web untuk mengecek fanmail. Total ada 158.348 fanmail. Belum bisa nandingin punya Reita, sih~ Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, pasti bakal nambah, pasti! Tinggal nunggu waktu aja, kan?

Aku membaca kata demi kata yang fans kirimkan padaku. Namun itu justru membuat aku mengangkat alis heran. Hei, ngajak ribut nih para fans gue?

_"Uruha, happy birthday~"_ Oke, yang ini masih bisa ditoleran.

_"Uruha, jaga kesehatan, ya!"_ Siiipp~

_"Uru-sama, ganbatte!"_ Whaa-? Lu kate gue mau tanding judo?

_"Uruha kuu~ panjang umur, yaa!"_

_"Uruhaaa! Moga - moga pahanya makin sekushi!"_

Toweett~ Aku menaikkan alis heran.

_"Uruhaaa! Aku cinta kamuu!"_

DOEEENGG~

_"Bebek, otanjoubi omedeto~ ^0^"_

CROOOTT! Bebek? Ngajak ribut, nih orang?

_"Uruha, kapan jadian sama Aoi?"_

HAAAAAHH?

_"Uruha, baik - baik sama Aoi, yaa~ moga - moga kalian langgeng~ ^0^"_

Iih, apaan sih?

_"Uruha, kamu pilih Aoi atau Reita?"_

LHOOOO?

_"Uruha, kapan ya aku bisa punya paha sekushi keak dirimu? *0*"_

=.=

_"Uruha, traktir akuuu!"_

Jiaaaahh~

_"Uruha, kamu sekushi, deh!"_

UAAAPAAAAA?

"Idih, ngajak ribut!" Pekikku kesal lalu menutup laptop-ku. Aku beranjak dari bangku cafetaria lalu menenteng laptop-ku menuju studio lagi. Laki - laki mana yang ngga kesel kalo dikatain 'sekushi' dan semacamnya? Banci, kali.

[End of Uruha's POV]

.

.

"Konnichiwa." Ucap Uruha dingin ketika masuk ke dalam studio. Yang ada di situ cuma Reita. "Mana yang lain?"

"Di bar baru deket PSC sana. "

"Ooh.. Ngga ikut?" Tanya Uruha lalu duduk di sofa.

"Ngga. Pengen berenti mabok dulu."

"Jiaaaahh.. Biasa juga lu mabok tiap malem~"

"Lu juga, kan?" Reita terkekeh.

"Tapi paling ngga gue ngga tiap hari, sih."

"Alah, ngeles lu~"

"Ih, ngajak ribut nih!" Pekik Uruha kesal lalu keluar setelah membanting pintu studio.

.

.

Bar? Bar deket PSC? Di mana, sih?

Uruha celingukan nyari - nyari Bar di deket PSC. Tadi kata Reita temen - temennya lagi pada di bar yang baru dibuka di deket PSC. Tapi perasaan di sekitar sini cuma ada minimarket, toko CD sama toko pakaian doang.

"Idih, ngeselin deh tu Bonkura!" Omel Uruha kesal lalu membanting dirinya di atas kursi di pinggir jalan. Pikirnya, paling si Reita cuma mau ngerjain dia. Iya, ngerjain si empunya ulang tahun.

"Ngapain lu disitu?" Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Uruha. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Aoi.

"Eeh, engga, Wo." Jawab Uru sungkan. "Mana yang lain?"

"Konter Hape."

"Ha? Konter?" Uruha memicingkan matanya ngga jelas.

Aoi mengangkat bahunya. "Gue duluan, ya. Jangan ngegaje disini. Ntar ketabrak mobil." Katanya lalu pergi.

Pii.. Pii.. Pii..

Ponsel Uruha berdering menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat. _"Anda telah mentransfer pulsa sebanyak Rp150.000 ke nomor 0843999988xx pada pukul 11.23. Biaya transfer Rp1000."_

Haaahh? Kapan gue transfer pulsa? 150 ribu, pula! Tunggu, pulsa gue kan...

Uruha menekan beberapa tombol di HPnya, lalu muncul sebuah pesan lagi. _"Pulsa Reguler anda Rp340,80. Ayo ucapkan Happy Birthday pada si sexy Uruha the GazettE secara langsung! Klik REG spasi HBDUruha spasi Ucapan anda Kirim ke 0000. GRATIS!"_

Eeeehhh? Apaan, nih? Pekik Uruha dalam hati. Sejak kapan ada program seperti ini? Lagipula, selain pulsanya lenyap 150ribu, dia juga disebut 'sexy'. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ngajak ribut!" Teriak Uruha kesal lalu beranjak pergi.

Ckiiitt..

Uruha menghentikan langkahnya dan berpikir sejenak. Ia membuka pesan yang tadi ia terima.

_"Anda telah mentransfer pulsa sebanyak Rp150.000 ke nomor 0843999988xx pada pukul 11.23. Biaya transfer Rp1000."_

INI BUKANNYA NOMOR HAPE SI RUKI? 0.0

"Cih, boncel ngajak ributt!"

.

.

Uruha guling - gulingan di atas kasurnya bosan. Suasana hatinya sama aja keak suasana kamarnya sekarang. Surem. Korden diutup, lampu yang dinyalain cuma lampu tidur, pula.

"Iih, ngajak ribut semua deh!" Pekik Uruha kesal sambil meninju bantalnya. Kamudian ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal nyamannya tersebut frustasi. Sebelumnya ia bisa menerima tingkah iseng teman - temannya. Tapi kali ini sampai - sampai fans-nya juga ikut andil. Apa jangan - jangan mereka telah membuat perjanjian? ToT

TING!

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Uruha. Biasanya kalau lagi badmood gini, ada satu hal yang dilakukan Uruha : baca fanfic. Ohoho~

Uruha membuka laptopnya lalu mengetikkan "Uruha Birthday Fanfic" di search engine google. Deretan kalimat 'Happy Birthday' membuat senyumnya tersungging.

Eeh? Apa ini?

_"Kehidupan seorang Uruha, cowo cantik yang mengikuti sekolah modelling. Penasaran? Cuma ada di fanfic sini! RnR?"_

"Iih, ngajak ribut nih author!" Pekiknya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Uruha mengucapkannya dalam sehari.

.

.

Sunyi~

Beginilah keadaan kamar Uruha sekarang. Sore ini, Uruha berniat akan tidur saja. Padahal tahun - tahun sebelumnya selalu ada saja yang mengajaknya berpesta, atau apapun itu.

Hei, dia kan sudah 30 tahun?

Memangnya salah kalau aku minta pesta?

Uruha mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tiba - tiba ponselnya bergetar.

**Message from : Reita the Bonkura**

**"Paha, datang ke markas biasa, yaa~ ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ Jangan telat! Gue bawa kado, nih hehe hoho haha~"**

Eeh?

.

.

Cklek.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, URUHAA~!（ノ＾o＾）ノ"

Uruha terdiam masih memegang gagang pintu. Rumah the GazettE itu lumayan ramai. Selain member the GazettE, ada juga sang manager dan member Alice Nine. Lalu di dinding ruang tamu itu terpasang kain panjang warna putih dengan tulisan "Otanjoubi Omedettou URUHA" yang ditulis dengan cat berwarna ungu.

"Ayo masuk, Paha~ ntar masuk angin, loh! ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ" Reita menarik Uruha agar duduk di sofa terdekat.

"Umur 30~ Umur 30~ Wkwkwk~" Ledek Tora dan Mpon.

"Dasar kalian." Uruha tertawa kecil.

"Minum, Uru.." Kai meletakkan beberapa botol sake di sebuah meja besar.

"Yaaaayy~" Uruha mengambil gelas lalu meraih salah satu botol sake. Namun belum sampai tangannya, botol sake itu sudah diambil Saga.

Karena ngga enak, akhirnya Uruha memutuskan buat ngambil botol sake lain. Tapi selalu berhasil diambil duluan sama yang lain. Wkwkwk~

"Heh, ngajak ribut ya kalian? ヾ(`Д´*)ノ " Bentak Uruha akhirnya. Namun yang lain cuma bilang "Hee?" dengan wajah inosen. Membuat Uruha sadar kalau perkataannya tadi ngga baik diucapkan pas lagi pesta.

"Gue ngga mau minum dulu." Uruha meletakkan gelasnya yang masih kosong lalu berjalan ke ruang game. Tempat dia sama member lain biasa nge-video game.

"Weee~ uru, mau kemanaaa?" Reita mengikuti Uruha, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan buat main berdua aja. Meninggalkan yang lain.

.

.

"Semangat, Reitaa! Pertahankan teruuusss!" Hiroto menyemangati Reita yang lagi main sama Uruha. Mereka main game sepak bola keluaran terbaru. Judul game nya the Footbal Team of Indonesia. (Ada yang berminat?) Ini ceritanya si Uruha pake tim Persipura dan si Reita ada di tim Pelita Jaya. Udah 70 menit pertandingan dan score-nya 3-0 buat Pelita Jaya-Persipura, alias Reita masih unggul, hohoho~

"Semangat Pelita Jayaaa! \o/" Seru Nao.

"Reitaaaa!" Kali ini Shou.

Uruha mengerucutkan bibir keritingnya sebal. Dari tadi ngga ada yang ngebela dia. Paling cuma si Aoi sama Saga yang netral, ngga ngebela siapa - siapa.

"Maju terus pantang mundur, Reitaaaa!"

BRAK.

Uruha membanting game controller-nya kesal. Ia memandangi teman - temannya dengan aura membunuh. "Kalian ini.. NGAJAK RIBUT, YA!"

**=XxX=**

Uruha berdiri di depan pagar rumah the GazettE sambil nenteng tongkat baseball, beberapa mercon dan pisau dapur. Di depannya, alias di dalam rumah the GazettE itu, semua teman - temannya dan semua yang hadir dalam pesta kecil sejam yang lalu masih terkurung di sana. Sembunyi dari aura membunuh Uruha.

"Kayaknya buat seminggu ke depan kita ngga bisa keluar dari rumah ini."

**=OWARI=**

Happy Birthday, Uruhaaa! ^0^

Gomen telaaatt TT0TT Saia baru selesai exam, nih T_T

Idenya juga dadakan banget. Awalnya mau buat AoiUruha yang super-romance. Tapi... Ntar aja deh

Mind to Review?

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


End file.
